Guilty Pleasure
by awkward-tongue
Summary: Arthur is caught in the act of doing something rather naughty. How will the formidable pointman deal with his embarrassment? How will a certain someone react to the scene? Contains slash! Eames/Arthur.


**Alright! So, this is my first Inception fanfic, and my first M rated fanfic. So contrustice critcism would be very much apprecited!**

**I do not own Inception, nor do I own Arthur or Eames. They ALL belong to Christopher Nolan! **

**Also, this story was inspired by a lovely picture I found on deciantart! Check it out sometime! favourites/?offset=144#/d314987**

**I hope you all will enjoy! :)**

_If only this was real..._

Arthur sighed in content as the rough, callused hands traveled over his skin, moving from his chest down to his hips. God, he had to stop doing this. If somebody caught him, it would be the end of his perfect-pointman appearance. But at this point, he didn't really care. He just wish that it was really happening, and not just another dream.

"Eames..."

Arthur couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips. It was filled with so much passion, so much lust. So much love. The black haired male wrapped his arms around the projections tan, toned skin that resembled the Forger so perfectly. The familiar, callused hands tracing gentle circles over his hips as soft butterfly kisses were placed across the pointmans' jaw, soon falling down his neck, licking and sucking the sensitive skin.

There was nothing special about this dream, except for Arthur being the one to be touched by such rough, yet surprisingly gentle hands. They were in the normal warehouse, Arthur sitting up on his cluttered desk while Eames stood in front of him, fulfilling the youngers' deepest desires. The thought of this being the real Eames, the olders hands touching him so gently, yet possesively. It turned him on immensely, and it was beginning to be to much for the pointman.

The projection smirked as his kisses began to trail further and further down the pointmans chest, sucking, licking and biting. Leaving a trail of marks behind him. Arthur couldn't hold back the loud gasp that escaped him as the Forger finally reached his destination, taking the youngers' throbbing erection into his mouth and beginning to suck. His tongue traveled all over the pointmans cock, starting to suck at a much harder and faster pace as Arthurs' moans grew louder and louder.

The black haired males' hands entangled themselves in Eames hair, gripping and tugging at the brown locks as he began to buck his hips uncontrollably into the Forgers mouth. He moaned out in pleasure as the olders' tongue ran over the tip, making Arthur cry out the olders' name. The pleasure he was feeling from Eames mouth alone was making his head spin, and he wondered if his mouth really could cause so much pleasure.

"E-Eames..!" Arthur managed to gasp out as he felt himself release into the olders' mouth, moaning uncontrollably. He was so overwhelmed by everything that was happening that he hadn't happened to notice the presence that had been in the room. As the other panted heavily, trying to collect himself again, the projection had rose and placed a passionate kiss to the pointmans' lips.

He couldn't help but be turned on by the idea of being able to taste himself and Eames all at once. Arthur moaned as the Forgers' tongue forced it's way into his mouth, soon fighting for dominance. That was, until Arthur heard a cry come from behind him.

His eyes shot open and he shoved the projecton away, his clothes reappearing on him as the projection disappeared in a puff of smoke. He stood off of the desk, smoothing out any creases in his clothes and smoothing back his hair with a quick, shakey hand God, why was this happening to him? Was this his punishment for being so careless? He turned to face whoever it was behind him, only to have his heart stop completly.

"A-Ariadne!" He said a little to chearfully, trying to act like nothing had happened. The girl had a look of horror on her face, her cheeks as red as a tomato.

"Are you having a sexy dream of Eames?"

Arthur was at a loss for words. He could feel his face heat up and knew that he was already done for, but being the stubborn pointman that he was, he just couldn't admit it. "N-No! Of course not!"

Ariadnes' horrid expression soon turned to one of utter mischief, making Arthurs' chest tighten. He was in deep, deep shit now.

"I think you are~!"

Arthurs' face only reddened at the statement. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, though it quickly closed. She was right. But he just couldn't admit it to the girl. He closed his eyes, not being able to look at the girl anymore. He was just too embarrassed and was, once again, at a loss for words.

The pointman soon opened his eyes, sighing from the amount of stress he was now dealing with, only to have his heart stop in his chest.

"Eames?" The younger shrieked in horror. Where in the hell was-..."You bastard! You were Ariadne all this time!"

Eames only smirked at the comment, shaking his head at the pointman. He laughed at the flustered that Arthur was giving him, which only made him even more mad.

"Dammit Eames! Why can't you ever mind your own buisness?"

"I think that it _**is** _my buisness since _**I'm**_ the one these dreams are about, Darling."

Arthurs' face flushed at the mans' statement, making the older chuckle. He honestly thought that the pointman was adorable when he blushed. He thought Arthur was lot of things actually. Funny, smart, handsome and just downright sexy. Just having listened to the younger moan out his name with such pleasure almost made him cum right there.

"Arthur, Darling...why didn't you ever just tell me how you felt?" The Forger gave the other a conused expression, his arms crossing over his chest.

The pointman just looked away, still pissed off and embarrassed from the fact that Eames was even there to begin with.

"Whoever said I had feelings for you? Maybe I just didn't have control over the dream."

Eames just frowned at the darker haired male which made the youngers' heart ache. Eames never looked good with a frown on his face. He was always so handsome with his cocky-ass smile.

"Darling, you're _**always**_ in control of...well...pretty much everything. And also, you wouldn't have been enjoying yourself if you didn't have feelings for me." Eames chuckled at that last part, earning a very flustered look from the pointman.

'J-just because I was enjoying it, doesn't mean it was because of you! T-that's just a natural reaction-" Arthur continued to ramble on and on about, how the body works and reacts to those sort of things, or how he wasn't enjoying it because of Eames, or how he had no right to be questioning him in the first place. Eames eventually zoned out of Arthurs' rambling, having begun to feel like he was having _the talk_ with his mum all over again.

After listening to the pointman ramble for what felt like an hour, he decided enough was enough. In just a few short strides, and a gentle caress of Arthurs' cheek, he brought there lips together. The kiss was soft, yet passionate. And very heated. Arthurs' brain could barely comprehend what was happening anymore, but he finally gave up on trying to make any sense of the matter. He just wrapped his arms around the Forgers's neck and kissed him back with just as much passion and heat as the other.

"Eames..." Arthur managed to gasp out between kisses, hardly believing that this was happening. Eventually the younger male pressed his hands against the olders' chest, pushing him back gently. And, though Eames didn't want to stop the intimate kisses, reluctantly pulled away.

"Darling? What's the matter?" Eames was able to manage through pants, trying to catch his breath.

Arthur blushed at the pet name as he looked to where his hands laid on Eames chest. The shirt that Eames was wearing fitted his figure perfectly, showing off his muscles and broad chest. He ws even more perfect than the projection Arthur had created. The pointman bit his bottom lip, trying to make sense of the situation. Was he just confusing dream with reality? Or was this actually happening? He hoped it was the latter.

"How do I know this is real...?"

The Forger chuckled at the question before he kissed Arthurs' cheek softly, soft butterfly kisses soon trailing back to the pointmans' ear. ames tongue soon slipped out, licking the shell of Arthurs' ear before whispering seductively.

"Why don't you wake up and find out, Darling..?"

**Ok! Chapter one tis complete! Hopefully it wasn't to awful, and hopefully atleast somebody enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated nd I hope to put up the next chapter in a couple of days.**


End file.
